The Soldier and the Rose
by kittygirl2010
Summary: It's been ten months since the courier left the Mojave. Now Boone has returned to New Vegas from a mission to find a familiar face in a bar. Reunited, the two rekindle a flame long gone but must soon part again. Rated T for some language and content.


**(Heyy everyone! I'm back with another Fallout story. This one will be one with Cass and Boone. Also for future reference. I understand that Boone is out of character here but that is because he it more open to people. I did this because it had been ten months, plus if you count the long time he was with the courier, and he has opened up more. The courier convinced him to be more open but enough rambling, here is the story. I hope you will like it! Enjoy! ^.^)**

**Whiskey 1**

_"Reunion"_

"Ma'am, I think you've had enough. Time to go." the bartender said as a bouncer was escourting the middle-aged woman out of the Atomic Wranger. She grabs his hand and starts to yell while slurring her words.

"Wh-who can t-tell you to k-kick me out of here! I say when I've h-had enough...b-buster!" Her face was scarlet red, a whiskey bottle tightly clasped in her hands. At the same moment a middle-aged man came in with a duffle bag and a sniper rifle holstered at his back. As he headed for the bar, his eyes glanced over the scene through his sunglasses. He recognized the woman causing a scene and laughed to himself. The bartender walked over to him and gasped when he realized who it was.

"Boone! Good to see you! What can I get you!"

"Hey James. Good to see you too. Just a beer please.

"Coming right up. How have you been? Haven't seen you around in a few months."

"Oh, you know, same business as always with the NCR."

"I see. Well hate to seperate you from your beer but you should probably go stop her before my bouncer gets hurt."

Boone glanced back over at the woman in the cowboy hat and checkered plaid shirt with blue jeans.

_She hasn't changed a bit. Better get over there before it gets ugly. _he thought as he left the bar.

"I'll be right back, I hope." he made his way to the bouncer and the woman who was putting up a fight.

"I said LET GO y-ou overgrown...douchebag. Don't you know w-who I am?" the woman started to wiggle and writhe, trying to break free of the man's grasp.

"Hold still lady! I don't give a rat's ass who you are. You're causing a scene! If the boss says you've had too much, you've had too much. NOw let's go." he grabbed her by the hand and tried to drag her out the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Boone said as he walked over. Unfortunately, the bouncer didn't take him seriously as he grabbed the woman's whiskey bottle and forced it out of her hands. Boone just sighed in disgust as he watched what happened next. _What an idiot!_ _Bad move buddy._

GRUNT! BOOM! CRASH! As soon as the bouncer took the whiskey bottle from her hand she elbowed him in the gut, following it up with a hard punch to the face, ending with him falling flat on his ass into some tables. As she was about to punch him again, Boone grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Cass! Cass, that's enough!" She looked at him and smiled widely.

"B-boone? Is th-that you? Wow...you haven't...aged a day." her breath was strong with smell of alcohol. Boone scrinched up his nose at the smell.

"Good to see you too, Cass. Though, I wish it was with you sober and not flat on your ass drunk. Let's go rent a room at the Vault 21 Hotel, okay?" Cass smacked him lightly on the face and started sobbing.

"Where the- hell have y-you been! I've m-missed you-!" she just continued to sob.

Boone looked over at James "Rain check on the beer James. Got to get Cass to sobered up."

"Sure thing, Boone. I'll keep it nice and cold for ya next time you're in the neighborhood."

"Thanks. See you later. Give Francine my regards."

"Will do."

Boone put one of Cass's arms over his shoulder and helped her out of the Atomic Wrangler.

Recovering from his hit to the face, the bouncer got up, blood leaking out of his nose. James started laughing at the sight.

"Damn!" he said between laughs "She hit you good! That's what you get for messing with the Whiskey Rose. Next time, be more polite. You're lucky SHE'S not here anymore. She would have done just as bad." he started laughing even harder this time. The bouncer just glared at him.

"Thanks for the warning."

**Vault 21 Hotel-Boone and Cass's Room**

The next morning...

Boone was up cleaning his rifle when he heard the familiar moans of someone with a hangover. He chuckled to himself as he turned around to see Cass walking out of the bathroom. Now realizing that she wasn't alone, she gasped in surprise and made her way back to the bathroom.

"Morning. Did you have a nice night?" Boone said in a smart ass tone.

"Boone? Is that you?" she came out of the bathroom and looked him in the face. "Oh my god, it is you! How have you been?" she ran over to him and gave him a hard slap on the back. Then, remembering she had a hangover, she quickly sat down. She grabbed her head and noticed some bandages around her right hand. "What happened last night?" she asked as she ran her hand across the bandages.

"You were fucked up. Simple as that. Oh, and you also racked a guy in the face. It was a simple enough reason though."

"What did he do?"

"He tried to steal your whiskey bottle from last night. I mean that is why they call you the Whiskey Rose, right?"

"Yeah...then I'm glad I hit the douchebag. No one steals my whiskey. No one except...her."

Both Boone and Cass grew quiet. It had been almost a year since she had left. Boone and Cass had taken it the hardest since they were the main ones who went with her all the time.

"Ten months already, huh? Seems like it's been forever."

"Yeah."

"Well, I should get going. Now that Cass' Caravans is such a huge success, I'm up to my head in work."

"Sucks, but you're really making a name for yourself. Doing alot better than Alice ever did."

"Yeah. It's too bad she had to "mysteriously" die the way she did. Or else maybe she would of had a better grasp on things. So, what you been up to? I'm sure the NCR has been giving you enough things to do?"

"Oh, well the NCR has gotten alot more busy since she gave New Vegas to them, but all in all I can't say that I haven't been busy. As for your question, you know, been there done that sort of business."

"I see. Well it's good to see you haven't changed after these past few months."

"Same with you, Cass"

Cass blushed as she laughed. She then grew silent as she focused her sight on the table.

"What...what do you think she's doing right now?"

"Can't say I know. Knowing her, she's probably making a name for herself somewhere right now. You know how she is. Can't turn a blind eye from anyone. Always jumping in to help when she can."

"Yeah...that was always one thing I admired about her. Except there were some days when I wish she would just say no."

"Very true...well, I got to head back to Camp McCarran. Got business to take care of." he started to walk out when Cass grabbed his hand. He turned around and gave her a puzzling look.

"Um...will you...I mean I..." she sighed in frustration "It was good seeing you again, Boone. Promise to keep in touch?"

"Sure." he was about to leave again when he came back. He grabbed around her waist and leaned in for a long, romantic kiss. Cass' eyes widened but returned the gesture. She blushed as the kiss stopped. Boone smiled.

"How's that for a promise?"

"Um...y-yeah." she blushed again.

"I'll see you soon so-" he looked down at her left hand. On her finger was the diamond ring he had found in the wasteland. "You're still wearing it?" he asked

"I never take it off." she ran her fingers over it.

"You damn well better not. It took a long time to clean that thing. Okay, I got to go. I'll see you in a day or so."

"Okay, don't keep me waiting too long or you'll end up like that bouncer in the bar last night."

"Is that a threat? Because if it is, I"m lookin forward to it."

"Maybe. You'll just have to see when you come back."

"Goodbye. I love you."

It pained Cass to see him leave again. With his work, and hers too, it seemed like they would never settle down. No matter where they were, or how far apart, they would always find each other. Maybe one day, when everything would finally be back to normal in the wasteland, things will be very different. Remembering their adventures with her, Cass just smiled. _Maybe you can change this world. I believe you can. I hope you're safe, wherever you are._ Time was everything but one thing would never change between her and Boone. He was the soldier and she was the rose.

**(Well, there you have it. A nice little love story with Cass and Boone. Hope you all enjoyed it! ^.^)**


End file.
